convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad End
Bad End is an anthology series of canon side stories depicting the unsung deaths of a number of characters within the Convergence Series. It began on February 4, 2017. * Chapter 1 - Ryner Lute * Chapter 2 - Ellie * Chapter 3 - Desmond Miles Characters * Arcueid Brunestud * Desmond Miles * Ellie * HK-47 * Ryner Lute * Shay Cormac * VECTOR Story Details Chapter 1 - "Ryner Lute" After the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Ryner Lute, in desperate need to resurrect his love Saber and save his home world, stumbles across the wish-granting device known as the Holy Grail. Driven to desperation, he agrees to the Grail's demand that he destroy entire worlds within the universe in order to provide the Grail with sufficient power to grant his wish, and so, Ryner began doing just that, destroying a number of worlds throughout the universe that were closest. The Grail, satisfied with the rate at which Ryner was doing as demanded, resurrected Saber, allowing for the two of them to reunite during Welcome to the Falls. However, her untimely death drove Ryner to despair, unaware that that was the intent of the Grail all along. Eventually, after Ryner had destroyed enough parallel timelines, the Grail had done as Ryner wished, erasing all suffering and war from his home world, and with that, it disappeared. In the present, Ryner returns to his home world with his goal accomplished and his wish presumably granted. He stands at the edge of the outskirts of town, but before he can move in order to see for himself his friends and loved ones in order to verify that they are all happy and well, Arcueid Brunestud, in her Archetype:Earth form, appears before him. She states that as a god of her world, able to be connected to the rest of the universe via the power of the Counter Force and her position as the Type-Moon, she had been made aware of the many worlds Ryner had destroyed, and seeks to punish him for his crimes. Not intending to be held back by anything after coming this far, Ryner attempts to resist Arcueid, but is easily overpowered, and after a one-sided fight mostly involving the goddess toying with him, is brutally murdered without being able to even see his friends. With Ryner dead, Arcueid begins to make her way towards the town with the intent of killing everyone there and afterwards, destroying the entire world as essentially payback for all the worlds Ryner had destroyed. In other words, an eye for an eye. Chapter 2 - "Ellie" Set after the events of Legend of Zelda Extravaganza and When the Corpses Cry, Ellie is seen having recently returned to her home world after traveling through the multiverse for so long. After some exposition of what had become of Ellie's world in her long absence, due to her time spent in Silent Earth and so on, Ellie becomes frustrated due to a number of other factors, such as lingering thoughts of her past. Eventually, she comes to believe that she is being stalked, despite there being completely no sign of life whatsoever in the world. However, that does not prevent her from meeting her swift death when VECTOR, a member of Umbrella's wolfpack, sneaks up on her and successfully assassinates her, which Ellie takes as a blessing in disguise, finally being set free from her baggage. With his target eliminated, VECTOR marks off Ellie and proceeds to prepare to hunt his next target for the Hunt; Shiki Tohno. Chapter 3 - "Desmond Miles" Set shortly after the events of The More Things Change, Desmond Miles is seen erecting a makeshift grave for Ezio Auditore da Firenze, mourning his death. He struggles what to say, and laments the futility of his inaction, but before long, Shay Cormac appears before him, and the two of them engage in a brief conversation about the futility of their existence within the greater multiverse, among other things. Desmond expresses doubt that even now, Shay will still be able to kill Desmond as he is, as he possesses a mystical Apple of Eden. However, he is blind-sided by HK-47, who snipes him in the head and instantly kills him. With the job done, Shay and HK-47 prepare to report back to the operating base of the Revanchist. Trivia * Shiki Tohno is indirectly mentioned in passing in the first chapter, as Arcueid Brunestud compares Ryner's Alpha Stigma to Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and how much stronger she believes the latter to be. Shiki is also mentioned in the second chapter, as after VECTOR kills Ellie, he becomes the assassin's next target, which is followed up in the sixth chapter of The Life of Shiki Tohno. * As an anthology series of generally standalone stories, it should be noted that the first chapter is not chronologically the first, but rather, the second. * Connor Duchannes is mentioned in the third chapter, where it is said that Shay Cormac killed him while searching the multiverse for Desmond. Category:Side Stories Category:Bad End